Fairy tail: A game with fate and destiny
by EnikoLeak-chen
Summary: She awake without a memory of herself and saw him.When she ask him who is she, he told her that she's his wife. StingXLucy. I don't own Fairy tail. It belong to Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Everyone I just started write so I trying to upload something so sorry.


	2. Chapter 2: The first man I saw

Lucy wake up and saw a strange place surround by the smell of medicine. She turns left and right, and saw no one beside her here. She feels strange and she doesn't know what to do. Then she hears a sound of two people talking outside. "It appear that the young lady didn't have injures during the car crush" "So you mean she alright" "If you mean her outside body she alright, but she had lost her memory" "What do you mean?" "She has no memory of herself or her friends" "Can you cure her?" "Unfortunately no, young master I don't have the ability to cure her." "I understand. You can leave now" "Thank you, Sting-sama"

Sting? Why does it sound like someone she knows? Who is he anyways? "I see that you awake now" Lucy turn to see the face of the man name Sting. He has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar near the end of his right eyebrow. He quite tall and scary. "Y-yeah" "So, How do you feel?" "F-fine" "That's good to hear" Before he knew he feels scared of the thought losing her. Sting sighs of relieved. Meanwhile with Lucy she confused why does he feel so relieved? What is his relationship with her anyways "U-um May I ask what's my name? And who are you?" "You name was Lucy heartfilia, but now it's Lucy Eucliffe. I'm Sting Eucliffe your husband and you are my wife."

"H-husband, When did we marry?"Lucy asks in confused. Sting sighs again.(Do I have to explain everything?)He thought."We married before the car accident. you were attack ,While driving to the church."Lucy still thinks about the attack. Who attack her and Why? "Go and take a bath" After heard that Lucy raised her eyebrow"W-why"This time Sting raised his eyebrow "Why you asked cause we gonna go home, you want to stay here forever?""N-no, but I just woke up you expected me to go home now. Shouldn't I stayed a little longer?""The doctor said that once you awake you can go home, and for the record you had stayed here for about two month""Two month! You mean I past out for two month""Yeah, Two month"Lucy shake her head in confused, she couldn't believe that she have past out for the past two month."Wait! you my husband right? Where my family or friend?""Your mother had passed away since you were young and you father just passed away last month." Tear began to foam on the corner of Lucy's eyes and fall."Hey! why are you cry anyways?""Why you asked! When My father dies I did nothing but stayed in bed like a died body I'm useless. When I woke up I didn't remember anything even my name.I'm really useless"She cry louder, Sting who don't know what to do he never saw a girl cry before."Stop crying please"He pat Lucy's head.

Lucy feel claimer she still feel strange around Sting, warm yet frighten. After bath Lucy wore the clothe that Sting brought from her house for her. It too big for her look like she has lose a lot of weighs while past out. She still didn't understand why she married Sting. He's so short temper, arrogant, and bad mouth. Maybe she have made a wrong sighs. What a day. When she open the door she saw a man with black cover his one of his eyes. He tall and look quiet. He didn't notice her as he was staring outside the window. What is he looking anyways?"So you finally finish changing, huh?" Lucy surprised, she thought he didn't notice her."Who are you, sir?""Hmm, I guess you really lose your memory. You use to call me nii-chen all the time.""Huh? Really?" He turn around and face Lucy. Lucy saw his face and surprised, She never thought that there actually someone who have red eyes like blood. "Surprised?Right? Well, anyways I'm Rogue Cheney nice to meet cha""Kekeke You sound like a little kid"Rogue raised his eyebrow" My My you still the same""Shall I call you Rouge nii-chen?" She finds herself so claim with Rogue, she feel like a family with him. "Where are we going Rogue-nii?""I thought I could cheer you up" Lucy Look outside to see an ice-cream cart. She really want an ice-cream right now.

"Want some?"Rogue asks her"Yes""Stay here I get you some" Lucy sat on the grass. She still thought about it. Why does she only know Sting and Rogue anyways? When did they meet? How did she and Sting have date? Did her parents agree with wedding or not? There still a lot to ask. "Lucy?"She turn up and see a man with blue hair and honey like eyes with a tattoo under his eyes. Who is he? How do he know her name? "Umm Who are you?" The man open his eyes in shocked She doesn't remember sigh "You don't know me""No"Fear Clearly show in her eyes. She feel scared."No wonder we thought you were died the past two month""Excuse me?"The man sighs again"Listen Lucy I don't know you believe me or not I'm Jellel your brother. Me and the gang have been searching for you for two month. We thought you were died." Wait she has a brother. Why does Sting didn't say anything about her brother?"Lucy, you okay?" Rogue shout from the cart. He began to worried about Lucy. She has been quiet for a long time now. "I'm fine Rogue-nii""I guess I can leave you with Rogue" He sigh again. "Listen Lucy you have to wait for me and the gang I will save you""Wait" He run off so fast that Lucy didn't see him anymore."Lucy, you okay?" "Yes,I'm just tired I guess"Lucy tried to smile as cheerful as she can for Rogue to see."You wanna go home?""yes let's go"

* * *

Yes I just finish the first chaper. Please review. I'm so sorry for the mistakes though. I hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3: A nightmare

Home...More like a mansion. Before Lucy eyes was a huge mansion that look like a castle. She open her eyes in shock. Rogue see this and giggle.  
"What do you think of it?"  
"Rogue-nii Am I gonna live here?"  
"Of course with me and Sting"  
"Can I go to my house?"  
"No, you can't"  
Lucy turn back and see Sting walk toward her.  
"So you gonna come in"  
"W-wait"  
"You wanna walk in by yourself or want me to carry you"  
W-what

(Lucy's P.O.V)  
I look at the man in front in disbelieve. He's so stubborn, rude and selfish. Oh!My! Why did she married with him?  
"N-no thanks"  
"So go in"  
He says and walk in to the mansion  
"Rogue-nii What is Sting's job anyways?"  
"He's is the CEO of the Eucliffe hotel and resort and also the heir of the Eucliffe clan"  
"So he's very rich, right?"  
"More like super rich"  
Oh!God What are my family's job anyways, Why do I get to married this wealthy man for?Money or Love?  
"Lucy?"  
I see a woman with Brown hair and blue eyes just like Sting, She wear a pink dress and a pair of pink sandal that much her dress.  
"Hello! Auntie"Rogue greet the woman.  
Auntie you mean she's Sting's mama  
"Lucy, My lovely daughter. How do you feel?"  
"F-fine, ma'dam"  
"ma'dam? You already married with Sting call me mother"  
"Yes, mom"  
"You must be tired, my dear"  
"A little"  
"Than go get some rest"  
"Thanks"  
I bow at her and go to my room for some rest. It was a very tired day, so much things happen. I wonder who should I believe, Sting or Jellel. Stop thinking I should get some sleep anyways.  
(Lucy's dream)  
"How could you?"  
"It not what you think"  
"What? the things that you try to con me to believe you and kill my father, you're a monster, a devil"  
"Lucy..."  
"Y-you uh-uh How.. What do you want from me uh-huh"  
"Well, What do you expect? He truly love you. It's revenge. He's my man you stupid girl"  
A tall and slim woman. She have blue wavy hair and sharp eyes like a tiger.**(****A hint:It's** **Minerva)**  
"So you love to see me suffer, right?"

"Answer me"  
"Sorry..."  
"Huh! Can sorry bring my father back?"

"Fine I go"  
"Hohoho!This should be fun"  
"Lucy!"  
Hic!  
Huh huh! What a horrible nightmare. Who did I talk to anyways how is that girl?  
'It's revenge'  
Revenge. What did I do to him anyways?

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you guys like it. Sorry if there any mistake. StingXLucy is the main pair, but there will be a little RogueXLucy and GreyXLucy. I think this chapter a little short, thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Heartfilia clan

The Heartfilia clan  
Jellal the man with blue hair have just found his sister look very scary right now. He's talking with a few people who are close with him in the whole clan and his lovely wife, Erza.  
"Ya sure Luce alive there has been no sigh of her for the past two month"The boy with spiky pink her said  
"I know my own sister, Natsu"  
"But we been searching for two month"  
"Maybe he try to keep her"  
"Damn that monster"  
"Grey I need you to keep an eye on Lucy"  
"yeah, How"  
Grey raise his eyebrow. He's know that Lucy is precious to everyone but now they are facing the Eucliffe clan. It not a joke and now their clan don't have that much power like before.  
"I send you to Rogue, he'll find a way for you"  
"Honey, Do you think grey will be safe?"  
"Of course, dear. Are you worried about him?"  
Jellel pouted he doesn't like the thought that Erza worried about Grey.  
"No,no not like that Honey I just worried that if Grey not safe, how could he protect Lucy"  
Jellal smile. He's know that Erza doesn't care about everyone but him. This time Grey shake his head. Why does his boss always get jealous so easy?  
"Hey, Why Grey what about me?"  
"Natsu you have a job next week and it take two month to finish."  
"I'll finish it in 5 days. So can I switch with Grey"  
"No, Natsu you can't finish it in 5 days and Grey has to start tomorrow. He needs to go to Rogue tomorrow"  
"But.."  
"No, buts you'll have to do you job properly that the heartfilia's style"  
"Ora... What are you guys talking about?"  
A girl with long white hair come in to the office with smile like always.  
"Oh!Mira just on time"  
Natsu says and walk toward the white hair girl who's name Mira.  
"We were talking about Luce"  
"Lucy? Didn't she died in that accident?"  
Mira said and sighs. She remember two month ago Lucy had an accident her car's break were cut off. They been searching for Lucy since two month, and they didn't found a single hair of Lucy it seem like she didn't exist from the beginning.  
"Jellal said he saw her yesterday"  
"Really, with who?"  
"Rogue"  
"Don't tell me she also with him"  
"I'm afraid so"  
"That bustard I'll kill him"  
"Clam down Mira. What important is that we have to save Lucy first"  
"How is she? Why does she stay with him anyways? He's the one who nearly kill Lucy"  
"She didn't remember a thing"  
"Oh! that... WAIT WHAT!"  
"She has an amnesia"

Mira thought about the man that cause all of this is none other that Lucy's ex-boyfriend Sting Eucliffe.  
"What does he want anyways?"  
"It's not money or fame"  
Jellal sighs again why is this thing so complicated.  
"Grey go grab your things and I'll take you to Rogue"  
Grey nod and he walk through and than...  
"Grey your shirt..."Jellal shake his head  
"Oh! You just notice I've been like this since last week"  
"I guess it's your habit now you strip-Freak"Natsu give a smirk  
"What did you say you cherry head"  
"You $^&%*^((&&&*"

"GREY NATSU"  
"A-aye"  
they both turn nervously to face Erza and saw a creepy smile.  
"No dinner for you two"  
"What!no way!"  
"huh! What did you just say?"  
"N-nothing ma'm "  
Jellal sighs the tenth time today even though they seem so thoughtful and strong. They all an idiot.  
"Mira I want you to search for this war queen"  
"You mean that bitch"  
"Yeah and take Natsu with you"  
"I understand"  
Mira smile  
"Oh! Jellal don't stress yourself out we will get through it the Heartfillia's Style"  
"Thanks"  
Jellal hope that they willl save Lucy from that man and that woman. Who know what will they do to her?  
"I really hope you're come back soon Lucy"

* * *

So,What do you think?Pretty Lame. Please reviews it. Sorry for the mistakes sometimes. I want it to be the Fairy tail style but this one focus on Sting and Lucy's Family. So I'm Really sorry if you find it too Alina Sorry for the mistake, I'm Really sorry. I'm kind of new to this thing. So I will my best to correct my mistake.


	5. Chapter 5: The party

Lucy had stayed at the Eucliffe mansion for two weeks. She sighs. She still wonder about about her relationship with sting. Is Sting really her husband?  
He never act like he is worried about her. He never once asks her "How is your feeling?"Or something like "Have you eaten, yet?"  
Is this how lover should act?  
"Lucy"  
Lucy turn to the familiar voice and saw her only friend Rouge. She smiled gently at him.  
"Rouge-nii"  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine"  
Rouge looks at the young girl. She seems lonely.  
"Lucy, I have a surprised for you."  
"What kind of surprised?"  
Lucy's sparkle. She looks very excited at this surprised.  
"Let's go shopping"  
"For what"  
"Today there'll be a grand ball for young mistress Minerva's birthday"  
"Where?"  
"It'll be held on a ship"  
"Wow"  
Rouge laughs when her see her exciting expression.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go."  
"Yes"

In the evening  
( Lucy's P.O.V)  
Before my very eyes were a fabulous party with many rich people like CEO, Celebrity, Movie star, Idol and many more.  
They're wearing a wonderful outfit for the party. It held on a ship floating on the sea. After this night all guest will arrive in Paris for an exciting vacation.  
"What's wrong? Lucy"  
Rouge-nii who has been standing beside me the whole asks in worried. I shake my head.  
"No, It just that the party is too wonderful. I just wondering if It suit me."  
Rouge-nii smiled at me.  
"Lucy, Stay here. I have to go greet somebody"  
"But..."  
"I have somebody stay with you"  
"Who?"  
"Grey"  
After that a young man with dark blue hair appears. He really stands out with his handsome face and tall body. Every girl Have been staring at him.  
"Lucy, This is Grey"  
"Nice to meet you m'lady"  
"Nice to meet you, too"  
"So I'll go now"  
Rouge-nii said and disappear in the crowd. I stood here and look at Grey.  
"You really lovely face just as Rouge-sama has said"  
"He really says that?"  
"Indeed m'lady He always said that you such a beautiful maiden like an angel dissent from heaven."  
"Oww you made me blush"  
In the corner of my eyes. I saw a familiar face. Wait, It's Sting. He's standing near a pretty young woman. She has dark blue wavy hair.  
She's crossing arm with him. They look a newlywed. I feel an unfamiliar feeling inside my chest.  
"What's the matter, m'lady?"  
"O-oh nothing."  
"Lucy"  
Rouge-nii come back with a tray of food.  
"Wow, thanks"  
I said and took a bite. This is what special about a grand party. A delicious food.  
"You like it"  
"Hmmm"  
"You look like a kid, You know."  
Rouge-nii giggles.  
Pong!  
"LUCY/LUCY!"  
A gun sounds come toward me. And before I knew it I fell into the sea with Rouge-nii and Grey, and than I fall unconscious.

* * *

And once I'm sooooooo sorry for mistakes. It must be boring. So please review. I take any review even it a bad one. I didn't have beta reader. But I have Proof reading it. I'm not a American. And I just study English, so I want to practice it. I hope you'll understand.


End file.
